


When They Held You Under

by Puregold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Almost-Drowning, Child Abuse, Dadvid AU, David is a parental figure to Max, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NO david/max ya NASTY FUCKS, Near Death Experiences, Sickfic, fuckin water/drowning tw, max cant swim an has a fear of water, maybe kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: It was just then that, as Max was lost in his fucked-up train of thought, the dirt and rocks beneath him loosened, giving way to the jagged and steep hill below leading directly into the lake. He panicked, screaming higher and louder than he'd ever care to admit as he tumbled down faster than he could think. Sharp rocks and thorns stabbed and cut at him as he abruptly plummeted deep into the cold water, and he was suddenly surrounded. Surrounded by a cold, uncaring thick blue haze as he tried to kick his way back up to the surface, only to realize that he didn't know how.





	When They Held You Under

Max stared at the damp cabin ceiling, counting all the cracks and holes in the wood. He let out a deep, tired sigh. His stupid, terrible brain was too active with self-depreciating thoughts for him to sleep. So he gave up, sitting up and toeing on his shoes, sliding on his hoodie, he tip-toed quietly out the cabin door and out into the woods for a quiet walk. It was a full moon out tonight, and there were plenty of stars in the night sky for him to see as he followed the dirt path that led to his favorite, quiet hillside. It was out of the way, and towards the edge had a sharp _drop_ down into the crystal-clear waters of the lake below. You could call it a short cliff if you really wanted to.

He sat on the edge of the hill, dangling his legs over the edge, half wanting to just go limp and fall into the freezing-cold water to die. But that would probably be the shittiest way to die, Max thought. He shivered at the memories of him getting in trouble, head held under the bathtub water when he misbehaved. He _hated_ water. He hated having to hold his breath till he turned blue, or even worse, when he miscalculated and swallowed it in. Then his lungs would burn and eyes sting as he desperately tried to cough it back up, limbs like weights and body _aching_ in pain. It was hell and it was horrible. He never,  _ever_ would talk about his extended family like that again. At least not to them.

It was just then that, as Max was lost in his fucked-up train of thought, the dirt and rocks beneath him loosened, giving way to the jagged and steep hill below leading directly into the lake. He panicked, screaming higher and louder than he'd ever care to admit as he tumbled down faster than he could think. Sharp rocks and thorns stabbed and cut at him as he abruptly plummeted deep into the cold water, and he was suddenly surrounded. Surrounded by a cold, uncaring thick blue haze as he tried to kick his way back up to the surface, only to realize that he didn't know _how._

Why was he sinking deeper!? Oh my God, no, now in his panic as he tries to scream out for help, he swallows in a thick lungful of water and gags pitifully. He's choking, he needs to breathe, he needs _air_ , he desperately needs out of this shitty situation.

The last thing he remembers is being tugged out of the water by a tall, thin redhead with an annoying voice, calling out his name desperately. He pukes and coughs up a fuck ton of water over the man's back before promptly passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

Early to bed, early to wake! That's David's philosophy on it at least as he tucks in for the night in the counselor's cabin, a solitary lamp on and Scott O'Dell's _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ open in his lap. Reading always gets him in the right mindset for sleep. Always a calming, relaxing experience for David. Or at least it would be if he didn't get _too_ caught up in the action, perhaps keeping him up another 40 or so minutes than needed. This would turn out to be a good thing, however, as he would soon hear the piercing shriek of one of his campers. Max? Was that Max? David was on his feet in a second and checking out the window, looking for Max's- Why, of course the little rascals cabin door is open! Gosh, he hopes he didn't run into any bears out here.

"Max!" called David, as he made his way outside with flashlight in hand. "Max!"

David followed the trail of little footprints making their way towards the lake, and he was immediately filled with dread. _Oh, no._ David started bolting towards the lake in an instant, now shouting Max's name in a panic. But, why would he be at the lake!? Max _hates_ water!

Whenever David tried to get him to go swimming with the others, he always refused with a passion! Oh, but no time to worry about that now, because there's a whirlwind of splashes and bubbles not far from where the counselor currently stood. He dropped the flashlight and cast off his slippers in an instant, diving into the water without hesitation.

He plowed through the water, taking a deep breath before going under to try and grab a hold of the 10-year-old's small frame. _Oh, God, where is he!?_ He was beginning to lose hope, when David felt the defining fabric of Max's hoodie and yanked him up and out of the lake in a frenzy.

The small boy coughed in David's arms as he held him close, upchucking over David's back, but he hardly cared about that now.

"Max!? Max, Oh my God." said David as he listened in for Max's weak heartbeat and labored breathing. "H-hang on, kiddo, it's gonna be alright!" He shouted in a panic as he ran back up the path, carrying Max to his car. He needed a hospital, and fast.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Max knew, he was waking up with a pounding headache in the passengers seat of a familiar yellow vehicle. His hoodie was off, and he was wrapped up tight in a thick quilt, a bucket lined with a plastic baggie on the floor of the car in front of him. He gave out a weak cough, and the blurry redhead driving the car let out a deep breath.

"Max? Max, are you awake?" It was David, but he sounded distant and weird.

Max groaned in pain, his limbs aching from shivering, his lungs on fire from ingesting fluid. "Y-yeah..." He replied, voice hoarse, eyes tired and stinging.

"Oh, thank God. Are you okay? I'm taking you to the hospital. You nearly drowned."

Hearing David say that is enough to send Max into a bit of a panic, him going into a coughing fit and wheezing, clutching at his throat as David reached across the seat to hold Max's hand. Max flinched on instinct, an open palm approaching him being a bad sign, but he was too weak to object to the touch.

David frowned and made a sympathetic noise. "Poor thing. You're probably freezing."

David's hand trailed up to Max's cheek, causing him to twitch and flinch again. Normally, he'd hate David's signs of affection. It's unnatural and strange to Max, but this time, the warmth of David's palm was too strong a comfort to reject. Max leaned into the touch and shivered. "C-course I am, d-d-d-d-d-dumbass......"

David bit his lip as Max's teeth chattered. "We're almost there. It's gonna be okay, Max. I promise."

Max breathed deeply. He's scared and hurting, and normally, he wouldn't trust David, or any adult. for that matter. But right now, David's proven to do nothing but protect the campers, even if he is a big dork. So... 

"Okay." sighed Max, before his vision went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

David was absolutely freaking out right now. How could he be so irresponsible!? Did Max steal the key to his cabin? Is that how he got out!? Why was he at a place so dangerous!? It'd been years since he'd had an incident like this. What will Max's parents say!?

David glanced over at the small, sleeping figure resting on his open palm, then quickly averted his eyes back to the road. Oh, my God. The guilt was overwhelming.

Soon enough, they reached the hospital, and David'd never parked so fast in his life. Once he stopped the car, he was out of his seat in a flash, gently removing the quilt from Max in order to pick him up and carry him inside.

Max stirred some at the motion, shivering even harder now that the quilt was gone. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a weak cough, before gripping onto David's pajama shirt and snuggling himself as close as he could to the warmth of the flannel.

David frowned and hurried inside the ER, rushing to inform the doctors of Max's condition and get him medical treatment as quickly as possible to stop him from catching hypothermia or from his lungs unconsciously self-filling up with water.

Once the doctors got to work, David stepped his way outside to make a phone call to Max's parents and inform them of his condition. It would not only be the legal thing to do, but also the responsible thing to do. 

The phone rang about three times before a woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is camp counselor David, calling on the behalf of your son, Max. Is this Mrs. [insert last name here]?"

"Yes. What'd Max do this time?"

David frowned uncomfortably. "Well, he, uh, snuck out of his cabin after hours and wandered around by the lake?... And it, uh, resulted in him falling and nearly, well... Drowning."

The woman laughed. David didn't really know what he expected Max's parent's reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't that. "That'll teach him!"

"...Right. Uh, well, if you were wondering, I've taken him to the hospital. He's alright now, I just called to let you know if you wanted to come check on him or take him home from Camp early."

"Why would I? He's at the hospital; he's fine. Besides, he probably did it on purpose so he wouldn't have to go to camp. Least he learned his lesson. No cop-outs from mommy."

David froze at her phrasing. _Cop-out_... Max had said that quite a bit. That not having an "actual prize" for the Order of the Sparrow was a "cop-out". Now he can see where he gets his mentality from.

"Oh. Well, um, it was nice speaking with you. I'll call you back with updates on his condition?"

"Don't." And with that she hung up.

Shocked would be an understatement for the whirlwind of emotions that David was feeling right now. He was also angry, at the lack of caring from Max's parents. And sad. Sad that a little 10-year-old boy could be so unhappy and cynical and _angry_ with the world due to this obvious neglect.

David took some time to calm down and go to his happy place before re-entering the hospital and making his way back to Max's room.

He was wide-awake now. Not shivering as badly, either, and bundled up in a bunch of hospital blankets, the room very dry and warm as he waited to receive the feedback from his tests.

David wore a smile as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Hey, Max." He greeted softly.

Max huffed slightly and sniffled, arms wrapped around his tiny frame. "Fuck off."

"Language." Warned David before he could think. "So, I um... Called your parents."

David had to visibly witness, for the first time, the process of emotions present on Max's face. First, he looked shocked, scared, then sad and teary-eyed, and then he shoved it all down and went back to his usual scowl. It physically _pained_ David to see Max so obviously hurting.

"What'd they say?" Max replied, betraying no emotion.

"That they love you and wish they could come see you."

Max laughed, but it was mirthless. "You're an awful liar, David.

David exhaled, silent for a few moments. It was when Max coughed weakly that he was brought back to reality. "Max, I-"

"Don't." Said Max, firmly. "Don't fucking do that. You hate me and I hate you. Let's just keep that thing up and pretend this _never_ happened."

David gasped at Max's implications. "Oh, no! Max, I could never hate you." He reached out to hold Max's tiny, cold hand. "I love all my little campers! I'm sorry I couldn't've seen it sooner, I just-"

"What!? Is it really that obvious!?" Said Max with a sudden fury, tugging his hand away. "I know I'm a problem child, David! Sorry I couldn't smile and laugh and keep up your shitty illusion that the world is perfect up for a while longer!"

Max's voice cracked at the end, his eyes tearing up. He was clearly in pain, but he wasn't about to admit it. Instead, he just raised his hand to stop the tears from flowing out, but the faucet had already been turned and he couldn't stop the waterworks now. "Get out."

Max's quiet, resigned cries hurt David's heart. They were the cries of a child who'd been taught that crying was wrong, and it lead David to stand and wrap Max up in a tight hug.

The sensation shocked Max, his knee-jerk reaction being to kick and gasp in fear. He'd never been shown physical affection before, only physical aggression.

"W-What are you doing?" Asked Max, scared and confused. He was trembling now, but not because he was cold.

David frowned. "Giving you a hug, silly." He began to pull away. "I'll stop, if it's making you-"

"N-No!" Said Max, a little too quickly for his own liking. "You can... Keep doing it, if you want."

David smiled at Max and sat on the bed with him, pulling him in for a tight hug as Max sat on his lap.

The sensation was strange, but soon Max bundled up to David for more than just body heat. It felt... Nice. Like someone cared about him. He wasn't used to people caring about him. It'd always just been him trying to survive up until now.

Max returned the hug in happy confusion, David beginning to run his fingers through Max's hair as the boy cried himself out.

"Max, I'm so sorry." Said David. "Your parents... What they're doing isn't okay."

Max hiccuped. "S-so what?" He replied.

David took a deep breath. "So." He began. "You're not going home with them at the end of the summer. You're coming home with me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW WROTE THAT WHOLE THING IN ONE NIGHT PEACE MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> ALSO I DO NOT ship david/max cause thats fuckin nasty an that is not what this fic is about
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some minor grammar mistakes.


End file.
